With recent advancements in the telecommunication services, compact personal computing devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA's), mobile phones and miniature notebook computers with variations in keyboard layout and designs have been developed. Typically, such devices are designed to reduce dimensions and weight of the device. However, this limits space allocated for the keyboard and the display in the device.
Some devices employ touch screens and soft keyboards to maximize the screen size of such devices. However, it is challenge to achieve a tradeoff between the space allocated for the keyboard and the display. Though maximizing the display size is desirable, this may result in an unusable keyboard reducing the efficiency of data entry through the keyboard.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.